The present invention pertains to devices for holding articles, and more particularly to a holder for tools, knives, keys, and the like, which is attached to the belt and pants belt loop of a user.
Devices for holding articles on belts are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,338 shows a tool holder for carrying a cutting implement, such as a pair of lopping shears, having a plurality of blades attached by a pivot to a pair of elongated handles. The tool holder includes a support backing containing a plurality of vertically extending slots. A waist belt may be passed through the vertically extending slots so that the tool holder may be suspended from the waist belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,302 illustrates a holder for the handle of a container comprising a substantially rigid, continuous wire-like member bent to form a belt receiving portion and an integral handle receiving portion. The belt receiving portion stabilizes the position of the holder and the handle receiving portion is provided with first and second locking portions through which the container handle must pass before resting at the bottom of the handle receiving portion. The container is thus maintained in a stable, convenient position when the wearer is moving his body and/or walking, freeing the user""s hands for other operations while at the same time permitting convenient access to the contents of the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,459 discloses a tool holder which efficiently organizes a bartender""s tools. The tool holder has a pliable support, a first pocket for holding a pen, a hook attached to the first side of the support for holding a bottle opener, a second pocket attached to the first side of the support for holding a lighter, a third pocket attached to the first side of the support for holding a knife, and a ring attached to the first side of the support for holding a towel. The support may be secured to the body of a user by way of a belt so that the second side of the support is adjacent a hip of the user. A hook-and-pile fastening arrangement may be used to releasably fasten the support to the belt at a desired position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,281 shows a holster for carrying a rechargeable electric drill. The holster has a contoured tapering back panel terminating at an upper end in an elongated strap including a snap fastener for securement around a wearer""s belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,819 illustrates a sheath for housing a retractable knife both in its retracted or unretracted state. The sheath has a pair of pockets, one adapted to receive the knife blade and a second adapted to receive the knife when the blade is housed within its handle. The sheath is additionally capable of being folded into a more compact form when housing a retracted knife.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,461 shows a holder for a claw hammer having an elongated handle and a claw and head member carried by and projecting generally from one end of the handle. The holder has a waist belt, a support pad carried by the waist belt, and a cradle-like collar defining a tool storage opening for receiving the tool including a partial loop and a hinged gate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,585 is directed to a holster for carrying a hand gun in a compartment on its outer surface. A belt loop is provided on the inner surface of the body. A first tab and a second tab are joined to opposite sides of the body. The tabs include belt loops on their respective inner surfaces. The tabs are aligned on the body so that the belt loops of the first tab, second tab and body can simultaneously receive a belt. When worn, a trouser belt loop can be inserted between the first tab loop and the body loop, or between the second tab loop and the body loop, to prevent the holster from sliding with respect to a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,887 pertains to a limb holder for use by fruit pickers, orchardists, and other persons who need to manipulate the limbs and branches of shrubs and trees. The limb holder is removably attached to a person""s trouser belt.
The present invention is directed to a holder for holding articles such as tools. The articles are attached to the holder using an article strap. The present invention is useful in any situation where the user wants to hold an article to his or her belt. The holder is attached to the belt of the user, and cooperates with the belt, a pants belt loop, and the article strap. The interwoven spatial arrangement of the holder, belt, belt loop, and article strap combine to lock the holder to the pants belt loop, even when the user takes the pants off.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the holder includes a flat plate having a first end, an opposite second end, a front side, and an opposite back side. The first end has a first aperture for receiving the belt, and the second end has a second aperture for receiving the belt. The first aperture also receives the article strap. The plate also has a protruding portion which has a hole. The hole may be used to attach a second article or tool.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, (1) the back side of the plate is placed on the front side of the pants belt loop, (2) the belt is threaded (feed) through the first aperture, then under the back side of the pants belt loop, then behind the back side of the plate, and through the second aperture, and (3) the article strap is threaded between the front side of the plate and the belt, along the back side of the belt, and between the front side of the plate and the belt again, thereby retaining the holder in place with respect to the pants belt loop.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, the second aperture is eliminated, and the holder will still be held in place with respect to the pants belt loop.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the plate is curved to better fit the contour of the user""s waist.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the front side of the plate has an area upon which indicia such as advertising may be disposed.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, the width of the first aperture is wider than the sum of the widths of the pants belt loop and the article strap. In this fashion both the pants belt loop and the article strap will fit in the first aperture.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.